The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to field prioritization for polar codes.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Information transmitted between devices in wireless multiple-access communications systems may be encoded into a codeword in order to improve the reliability of successfully decoding the transmitted information. In some cases, codewords may provide redundancy, which may be used to correct errors that result from the transmission environment (e.g., path loss, obstacles). Some examples of encoding algorithms with error correcting codes include convolutional codes (CCs), low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes, and polar codes. A polar code is an example of a linear block error correcting code and has been shown to asymptotically approach the theoretical channel capacity as the code length increases. Polar codes are based on polarization of sub-channels used for information bits or frozen bits (e.g., predetermined bits set to a ‘0’ or a ‘1’), with information bits generally assigned to the higher reliability sub-channels. However, practical implementations of a polar decoder are complex (e.g., due to the ordered nature of decoding and list decoding techniques used for improving the error-correcting performance) and may introduce latency in order to increase reliability. As such, traditional polar coding techniques may not adequately meet the low latency standards of some wireless communications. Techniques for high-performance polar codes for low latency communications are desired.